


Domesticity

by Tinyzombiez



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyzombiez/pseuds/Tinyzombiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centered around the lives of Peter Parker and Matt Murdock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Better Pipe Down, I'm not Laughing

Sometimes he forgot that Matt had been very much a _married man._ In guilt, Peter would suddenly be reminded every time the tan line on Matt’s ring finger caught his eye. A _reminder_.

Matt had been married. Matt had been formerly _tied down._

It flashed in the corner of his sight every time he lifted his hand to touch Peter. It screamed of the past with every brush of his fingertips on his face; each time Matt grabbed him to kiss him _hard_ (but softly sometimes on quiet nights when Matt’s lips and tongue made him feel like he was going to shatter into pieces), or even if he was reaching out to pass him something, there was always that _reminder一_

A throw pillow, chucked at a high speed ( _rudely_ ) interrupted his train of thought, wrinkling the papers in his hands. But then he realized that it was his own hands doing most of the wrinkling of the latest lab report he was looking over, and not the pillow that Matt had thrown at him.

“Don’t hurt yourself. I can hear you thinking.” Matt said, his tone teasing, but something hid beneath his words, an underlying tone he used when he was in the mood to be _not so nice,_ “Come here.”

“I can’t. I really gotta finish these.” Peter waved the wrinkled papers he would have to apologize for in the morning.  What he really didn’t want to do though, was tell Matt what he was thinking about. The redhead was good at fishing out info from him. Like a... Like a, well, a lawyer he guessed. Figures.

It wasn’t that he was _jealous_ that Matt had belonged to someone else before him. He felt something like pity for how things ended for Matt and Milla. But something not like pity, something that made him want to blurt out _I know how you feel, I’m sorry._ Where this came from he did not know. How could he _empathize_ with Matt if he himself had never been married? It felt as though he knew the value and sanctity of a marriage and the disappointment of one ending abruptly without having had to have been in one. There was a piece missing there, he could feel it but he was unsure what _it_ was that made him feel hollow.

The point was, he got it even though he really didn’t _get it_. 

“I wasn’t _asking_.” Matt frowned, tilting his chin up in a princely fashion,“It doesn’t _sound_ like you’re in a hurry to finish those. You’re wrinkling them.”

“Ah! And so the tables are turned,” Peter declared, turning in his chair,”Whenever I want _your_ attention you’re too busy but when _I’m_ working on something you’re suddenly Mr. Attention Whore.”

“I’m Mr. What?” Matt asked incredulously before he was overcome with a fit of laughter at the ridiculousness of that statement.

“You better pipe down,” Peter huffed, setting his papers down on the table with a slap,“I’m not laughing.”

Matt stopped laughing but snorted once more before going over to meet him, rather than making him move over to the couch.

“What are you thinking about so hard?” He asked with a lopsided smirk, resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder, as though he were looking over it at the lab reports on the table. With his free hand, he took his index finger and traced over the inked writing allowing Peter the sight of the tan line on his skin once more.

“You’re not supposed to see those.” Peter said, voice wavering. He didn’t have the heart to still his hand, the movement of his fingers were attractive and he could feel his breath at his neck.

“I’m not.” Matt told him, dry humor in his tone,”You’re avoiding my question.”

“I’m thinking about you.”

“Oh?”

“And… your wife. Ex wife.”

“Oh.”

Matt said the last one a little flatly. Peter got the impression he was treading in dangerous waters.

“Yeah.” Peter said awkwardly,”I just… I dunno I feel…”

“Sorry for me?” Matt finished for him, removing his hand from Peter’s shoulder so that he could lazily cross his arms.

“Yes. I mean no... Kind of?”

“I don’t want your pity, Pete. If all of _this_ is just because you feel _sorry_ for me _一”_

“No I swear it isn’t like that, Matt.” He cut in,” I can’t explain it right, and this is going to sound crazy but it’s like… I know how you feel.”

Matt arched a brow.

“You’ve never been married.”

“I know.”

“You’ve never had a _failed_ marriage.”

“I _know_.” Peter admitted, suddenly feeling the embarrassment warm his cheeks.

“Then you can’t possibly understand.” He said before getting this little furrow between his brows. An odd expression crossed his face, like he had tasted something funny and was unsure whether or not he liked it. 

“Do you…” Matt hesitated,“Do you _feel_ like… we’re married, Peter?”

That was such an unfair, loaded question.

“What?!” Peter choked, whether it was on the tension or his own spit didn’t matter,“That’s not what I _meant._ ”

Really, it was Matt’s fault what thoughts his sudden line of questioning brought on. What would it _entail_ , being married to Matt that was. The thought had him flustered, silly in hindsight that _marriage_ would be the thought to fluster him when he had already seen Matt naked. 

He didn't want to follow that train of thought. Why did Matt have to twist up _everything_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a short prompt but i dont like how it ends so maybe ill add like another chapter later.
> 
> For sentence prompt 33: You better pipe down, I'm not laughing.


	2. Talk Nerdy To Me

Now Peter remembered why he never really let Matt into the lab; it went beyond just the fact that it would be a breach in security.

The man was so _handsy._

Not with equipment. No, if that were the case Peter wouldn’t really have a cause for concern. Matt’s fingers were always careful as careful could be with anything in his hands; whether it was a piece of his tech or the dishes. It was something of a wonder that he could easily turn around and curl them to punishing fists, able to draw out pleading cries from the worst of men.

He wouldn’t keep his hands to himself, never moving out of Peter’s personal space or giving him room to breathe. Any time Peter said something remotely pertaining to his work, Matt would grab him by the lapels of his coat and slam him to the nearest wall. One day, they were going to knock into something dangerous or worse, somebody would walk in on them while he and Matt desecrated the lab tables.

“You know I'm really pushing it by inviting you in here as is,” Peter cleared his throat, fighting to keep his voice from quivering as Matt’s lips trailed seductive kisses down the side of his jaw, “and I'm pretty sure Horizon Labs has a ‘No Sex in the Workplace’ policy. Actually I'm pretty sure all jobs have that policy.”

Peter had been fiddling with one of his webshooters that’d been completely fried during a fight. Apparently that was invitation enough for Matt who had begun to mess with him while he tinkered. He was sensing a pattern here…

“Mhm,” Matt’s perfect teeth scraped against his ear, “So does mine. You never listen to that one though, do you?”

“That's different…” Peter's voice cracked just like his resolve for a moment there, “ _Matt, there are cameras here.”_

“Cameras that you turn off when you're working on your equipment?”

Peter made a frustrated sound and batted Matt’s hands away from him. What was up with Matt lately? Seemed like he was a little _too_ clingy for it to be normal. Though, clingy wasn't quite the right word, neither was needy exactly.  Handsy. That was it. Like Peter had been thinking. The reason he seldom invited him into the lab anymore.

“You've been doing that a lot lately, you know? Interrupting me when I'm doing something or thinking. Is something wrong, Matty?”

He finally spared one glance the redhead’s way, mostly from the corner of his eyes. Trouble was, Matt’s face wasn't very expressive when he was on guard. He had practice from years of courtroom experience, and was definitely on guard. Peter could only make out only the most faint amount of shame on his features.

“Well,” Matt began, lips pressing together in the way they did every time he prepared to dance around a subject (Peter however was on to his bullshit), “I… enjoy watching you work.”

“Matt… do you have a fetish for my work?” Peter asked in disbelief. He could not believe it. He wasn't judging but he still didn't believe it. He was so stunned he could not even make a joke about Matt not being able to watch anything. And people called _Peter_ a dork.

In a way, Peter could understand. He had been present on some occasions to see Matt in a courtroom. The way his voice carried such power in it. Peter could always picture the wicked smirk he always got on his face when things went his way.

“Of course not.” Matt immediately dismissed, though there was a tinge of pink on his ears try as he did to be nonchalant,”I wouldn't call it a fetish.”

“You _so_ do. Oh my god.” Peter began to bite his lower lip to stifle sniggers, eyes lightening up with laughter,”Oh my god. Matt do you want me to talk _nerdy_ to you?”

The redhead growled in annoyance. Peter was obviously pushing it but he didn't care. This was the greatest discovery he happened upon ever since he found out that some of Matt’s scar tissue was sensitive enough to be ticklish.

“Peter?” Matt closed in on him, pinning him to one of the lab tables, his fingers beginning to make Peter squirm as they roamed his body,”Stop _talking._ ”

And just like that, Peter stopped talking, lips otherwise occupied. 


	3. Mornings

Getting ready for work was an event in itself alright. With both their jobs, Peter’s at Horizon and Matt’s at the office, things could get a little chaotic in the morning due to the fact that they both had to be up on the hour and be at their respective workplaces in a timely fashion. Matt had a little more leeway given the fact that he was his own boss. Peter envied him because sometimes, Matt wouldn’t show up to work at all.  
  
Their near tardiness was made worse due to the fact that they’d both fallen into the habit of sleeping in. Before he was romantically involved with Peter, this hadn’t been a problem for Matt. But they’d grown used to eachother’s warmth in the early mornings, promising each other one more minute after minute until one minute became twenty minutes and they had to scramble for their clothes.  
  
So Peter had taken to preparing their clothes for the night beforehand. It was easier this way, they could sleep in a little, and perhaps even have a lazy breakfast. Trying to get Matt to eat more than just coffee and toast in the morning was difficult enough without being tight on time.  
  
Peter had to hand it to his aunt, there was a lot more to ironing than one would think. He was getting Matt’s shirt ready which didn’t necessarily mean he had to iron it, but Peter couldn’t take him seriously when his clean white shirts were rumpled and messy. It was sexy for sure, in a rag muffin kind of way. He thought he’d do his boyfriend a favor and not let him walk into the courthouse looking like a dork.  
  
“Tony better watch out.” Peter said, making a wooshing sound as he went over a shirt wrinkle.  
  
“Hm?” Matt made a sound from where he was reviewing files on the couch. He inclined his head Peter’s way, curiously.  
  
“Yeah,” Peter said, nearly burning his hand once,“There’s only room for one _**Iron**_ Man in this city.”  
  
He could feel Matt’s eyeroll when he sighed and Peter bit his lip to keep from sniggering.  
  
“What? You don’t see the _**iron**_ y in this?” He asked.  
  
Matt sighed louder.  
  
“I guess you can say I’m really pumping **_Iron_**.”  
  
“Peter, you’re making me wish I was deaf too.”


End file.
